The goal of this Core is to provide the analytical tools and statistical and computational expertise needed to design and analyze the high throughput experiments and data generated by the Projects and Cores of this POI. Additionally, this Core will integrate the data resulting from the Project with external cancer genome data such as that generated by The Cancer Genome Atlas (TCGA) project, in order to elucidate the mechanism(s) of drug resistance. The Specific Aims of Core 3 are (1) to perform genomic characterization of human and mouse cancer genomes and integrating these data to identify events that cause resistance; (2) Analyze the shRNA and drug response data to identify dependencies in pre-treatment and relapsed cells; (3) Integrate data from this P01 with comprehensive genomic data generated by The Cancer Genome Atlas (TCGA) project to increase statistical power. At the end of the funded period, integrative analysis of all data produced within this P01 and external data will yield a clear set of hypotheses regarding candidate genes, pathways and drugs that are involved in and can affect the development of drug resistance in BRAF-mutant melanoma.